Sasusaku Always Win
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: The guys are the Konoha Pro football players, or as we consider it NFL, and their love ones have to watch the game, but they hold secerts. -They had their first kid three years ago, but now whos gonna have the next kid? Yes my summaries suck i am sorry.


She watched from the couch, laughing, having fun, and enjoying what he had. She smiled at that, he was so old already, but he had so much time to grow and enjoy his life. She zoned out thinking of her past and his, how it all happened, but soon a voice yelled that they were starting. She looked out the window and saw all of them running on to the field. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and of course Sasuke. Her Sasuke. He always looked happy out there on the football field, it was what he loved to play, it wasn`t his most happiest moments, but he loved playing with his best friends and play the sport he always has.

"Mommy! Look! Look! Daddy`s playing!" a little four year old screamed looking out the penthouse window he was in to see the field.

"Yes, sweetie i see him," said a woman only 22 years old.

"They`re all out there, but Sakura are you going to tell Sasuke soon? He should know about it, he might get mad the more you hold it off," spoke a girl with long blonde hair.

"What should Sakura tell Sasuke, Ino?" asked a girl with four ponytails and a 1 year old on her lap.

"That Sakura is p-r-e-g-"

"PIG!"

"What she should know too, shes are friend how have you not told her already?"

"Sakura`s preg? What`s preg? Am i missing something here?" asked a brunette with 2 buns on her head.

"I think Ino ment p-p-pregnat TenTen," said a girl with long dark purple hair.

"WHAT! Hinata she is soooo not!"

"No, she is you guys. Come on tell them at least Forehead."

"Well, uhm, yeah maybe sorta i am-

"LOOK! DADDYS GOING!"

"There he goes, oh, oh. GO! GO! Faster!" They all screamed watching said guy run.

"Touchdown by Uzumaki and Uchiha. Konoha 14, Suna 0." announced the announcer.

"Well, that was interesting. Now back to what you were saying Sakura?"

*Sigh* "I`m pregnat. Happy now Temari."

O_0

"What thats like your second kid"

"Hahahh, funny think actually I`m having twins..."

"WTF! I haven`t even had a kid yet and your gonna be having 3!"

"Well, then you and Neji better get going then Ten. Come on make like rabbits."

"INO!"

"What? Me and Kiba got a kid, Hinata`s due in like anytime, Temari and Shikamaru got a kid, and Sakura and Sasuke got who knows how many kids!"

"Mommyyyy!"

"Yes, Sanosuke?"

"You missed it Uncle Neji got a touchdown!"

"Well, you watch dea-"

"Of course I am! I`m gonna be as good as daddy! He even said next year i can be down on the sidelines with him."

"Awww he`s soo cute."

*Pinch* *Pinch*

_/Evil creatures/ pinching my cheeks./_

1 hour later

*Loud Noise* *Cheering* blah blah they WON!

"See ya guys later."

"Yea bye Sakura, Sanosuke."

"Don`t forget to tell SASUKE!"

"Yea, yea bye guys."

_/heheheh shes not looking/_

"AH! Sasuke!"

"DADDY!"

"Hey squirt." *picking up Sanosuke*

"Sasuke what the fu-"

"Ah, ah aa Sakura children are around"

"Hyprocite."

*Smirk*

"Daddy can we go home im tired, can you play with me tomorrow, can we go visit Uncle Naruto, can we-"

"One thing at a time Sanosuke*chuckling* and yes we can. Ready Sakura?"

"Yep, lets go."

(At home *cough* mansion *cough* *sneeze*)

"You wanna carry him Sasuke?"

"Yea, ill take him to bed."

"Kay ill be in our room."

(S & S Bedroom)

"Sa-ku-ra"

"Sasuke no"

*pout*

"I need to tell you something"

"Hn?"

"Will you listen?"

"Hn. Fine tell me what."

"Well, uhm you know the birds and the bees, and when the birds and the bees happen, brieds are made?"

"Yea. Wait. What? Since when is there brieds?"

"Heheh yea well"

"Sakura."

"Ok,ok im pregant...with twins."

*Pregnat silence* lol

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Your not mad right?"

"No, I`m happy and I love you and Sanosuke, and I always wanted more kids or should I say brieds?"

*Kiss*

"I love you too Sasuke."

"Now can we? Please." *Puppy dog pout*

"Thats not good for the baby Sasuke."

"Don`t b.s me sakura we did with Sanosuke and I know its actually healthy for the baby."

"Ho-"

"Medical books Sakura. You know yours?"

"Why you-"

"Me what?"

"No."

"Please Sakura"*seductive*

"Stupid, horny bastard"

/I win like always/


End file.
